Irene Belserion and Erza's Father
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = N/A |Magic1 = N/A |Character2 = Irene Belserion |Kanji2 = アイリーン・ベルせリオン |Romaji2 = Airīn Beruserion |Alias2 = Scarlet Despair Queen of Dragon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Dragon Human (Former) |Age2 = 400+ |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = Kingdom of Dragnof (Former) |Magic2 = Universe One Eye Magic Animal Transformation Dragon Slayer Magic |Children = Erza Scarlet |Image Gallery = }} Irene x Rung is a past canon pair between Erza's Father and the most powerful female member of the Alvarez Empire, Irene Belserion. About Irene Belserion Irene Belserion was the wife of Rung and the mother of Erza Scarlet. Appearance Irene is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. As a Dragon, Irene is many times larger than the average human, with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border abover her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Irene has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. Personality Four hundred years ago, Irene was a kind individual, having undergone political marriage to protect her country and end disputes. She was a firm believer in human-Dragon coexistence, best exemplified by her relationship with the Dragon Belserion, confiding in him her sadness at the mere thought of Dragons eating and mistreating humans, and even creating Dragon Slayer Magic so as to help the coexistence faction win the war, all with his help, all up until his death at Acnologia's hands, which left Irene particularly distraught. She was also extremely maternal, halting her fetus' growth with Magic when she was imprisoned for undergoing dragonification, and sped up the process solely to protect her. During her several hundred years of being a Dragon, Irene became obsessed with returning to her human body, and eventually, after getting it back, becoming a true human again. This obsession turned into insanity and desperation, with her trying to enchant herself onto her yet-still-unborn fetus and failing, which ended with Irene abandoning her newborn infant in Rosemary Village. This marked Irene's complete departure from how she used to be, and from here, she ultimately became the vain, cold-hearted and cruel individual in the present. Rung Rung was the husband of Irene Belserion and Erza's father. Appearance Rung is a middle-aged man with long, dark hair, droopy eyes, and a small goatee. As a general, and one who frequented the battlefield, he wore armor. Personality From what has been seen of him, he was a cruel and ignorant person, not wanting to believe his very wife was still human even when her transformation into a Dragon was becoming evident, while violently attacking her to prove his point she wasn't pregnant with their child due to her being a monster. History Irene lived 400 years ago, having married Rung (a general of a neighboring country) for political sellement of territorial disputes and she became pregnant with his child. Due to her incredible Magic Power, she was the queen of a country called Dragnof, where humans and dragons peacefully coexisted. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514 Relationship Although their marriage was not for love, both got along well and respected each other. Rung kept Irene company on many battlefields and took care of her when the dragon Belserion (a good friend of Irene) died. And likewise, Irene was happy to have a child with him. But one week after the war known as "The Dragon King Festival" ended, their relationship deteriorated when Irene Belserion started to transformation into a dragon began; due to Dragon Slayer Magic. Rung called her a "monster" and he ordered his men to put Irene in the dungeons, fearing she would become like Acnologia. Irene tried to deter him revealing she was pregnant. But Rung refused to believe Irene was pregnant and he told her he doesn't have a child with a monster. For three years, Irene was tortured, brutally beaten without mercy and humiliated publicly. Her only consolation was the baby that she had in her womb, and which she tried to protect using her magic to prevent growth; because she did not want to give birth in a dungeon cell. Then when Rung told her execution date and time had been decided, Irene tried once more to tell him about their child, but he believed it was a lie and claimed no one is pregnant for three years. She told him about her magic, butRung still believing it was a lie, he attacked her, slashing her stomach to prove to himself that Irene wasn't pregnant. But this trigged Irene's complete transformation into a Dragon, where she rampaged and killed her husband by crushing him before flying away. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515 Children Erza Scarlet (Daughter) References Navigation Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help Category:Needs Renaming